Team mates in love
by renXaerrow
Summary: Yoko misses her twim sister badly, until she ends up coming to Galaxy High.P.K already knows about Coco's secret but can Coco get the nerve to tell her twin or her new friends and crush? Spavid/OC
1. Chapter 1: Infomation

**Team mates in love!!**

**Info**

Name: Coco

Age: 17

Hair: butt length, blonde

Eyes: blue

Family: Yoko (sister)

Team mates: Ryan, Spavid and Andi

Crush: Spavid

Personality: Very shy, caring, kind, willing to protect others, forgetful and if she is angered then watch out at first but she'll be more happy later on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mew Student

Chapter one: The Mew Student And New Enemy

It was another day at Galaxy High and all the second year students were in their class with Mr. S, all but one student. She was in the hall, practicing her new dance she made up an hour of so ago. She is a new student called Coco and she wore white denim shorts, an orange top that went just above her belly button, had the sleeves cut off and a hood. She also had blue slip on pumps on. She got so into the song, she began singing to it:

(I just can't help falling in love with you)

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

_[CHORUS]_  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

_[CHORUS x2]_

Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) _[x2]_

Fallin' in love with you

She stopped when she heard a familiar girl's voice outside saying:

"I know that voice too well guys I'm not lying!"

"Alright cool it Yo." A male's voice said.

"I think we should go see." The girl said and opened the door to the main hall.

Coco stood there looking at the group before her. The girl called Yoko locked eyes with Coco for a moment or so. Coco finally found her shy voice.

"Yoko?" She asked her twin.

Yoko blinked in shock before smiling brightly.

"Coco, is that really you?" She cried.

Coco nodded just to be tackled into a hug.

"You've changed so much!" Yoko said as the two pulled away.

Coco giggled slightly and looked at the others.

"So, who are your friends?" Coco asked.

Yoko introduced them to each other and decided that they all would show her to the principal's office to see what team she'll be out in. When they git there, Yoko knocked on the door.

"Come in." Principal Kirkpatrick called.

They all entered and the white haired man looked up from his papers.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well my sister, Coco wants to know whose team she is in." Yoko explained grabbing her sister's hand and pulled her to Yoko's side.

"Ahh, yes I forgot to tell you that Coco. Let me see. " He said as he began searching on his computer.

"So...?" Josh Kirkpatrick said running a hand through his black hair that had a little lightening bolt of blonde on it.

"Found it. I put Coco with Spavid, Ryan and Andi." His dad replied looking up.

"And her room?" Yoko asked.

"Between yours and Andi's." Came his answer.

They all headed to Coco's room to help her unpack her things.


	3. Chapter 3: Mew VS Cyniclon

Mew VS Cyniclon

Then the alarms sounded all of a sudden and a video of Coco's enemy, Dren coming towards the school grounds. They all ran to the principal's office.

"Hey Coco what's that glowing in your pocket?" Brett asked as he and the others looked down to her pocket.

She looked back at the principal with a 'can you tell them?' look. He seemed to understand because he nodded.

"For what your about to see, you must keep it an secret." He said firmly.

"Don't worry it will be won't it my little birdie?" Dren's voice came from behind Coco.

She was about to turn around but Dren got a hold of her arms and pulled them behind her back. She cried out in pain making Yoko gasp.

"Stop your hurting her!" She cried

He then threw Coco into the near by wall. She got her pendent out of her pocket and looked down at it.

"POWER PENDENT ACTIVATE!" She called making the glow grow brighter.

The light engulfed her, making everyone but principal K gasp. The light began dying down, to reveal Coco in an all new set of clothes, which was a lilac dress that went to the middle of her thighs, heelless ankle boots, a chocker that had the pendent on the middle of it and she also had little black bird's wings and tail as well. Her hair and eyes were different too. Her hair was black and her eyes were a cloudy grey.

"You are so getting on my nerves Dren!" She said in frustration.

He chuckled at this and pinned her to a wall.

"You're cute when you're angry." He said.

She scowled and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and she leaped over him, making sure she knocked him over in the process. She landed on her feet beside her sister's side. Dren stood up and smirked.

"I'll see you soon my little birdie." He said and teleported away.

"Yeah get lost!" She yelled at him before the portal close.

She thought about being normal and a blue light surrounded her and she turned back to normal. She held out her hand and the pendant appeared on her palm. She closed her hand and sighed in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Andi asked looking at Coco.

"Nothing, if you need me I'll be in my room." She answered as she walked out of the office.

When she left, principal K sighed.

"She's still getting used to the sudden change." He explained.

"How long has she been like this?" Spavid asked.

"She found out yesterday she said." He answered.

Yoko sighed and looked down.

"She seems so scared." She said.

"Yes because she is in more danger." He replied.

"I'll go talk to her." Yoko said.

"No not yet, she needs to rest now, you can talk to her later."

They nodded and headed to the cafeteria.


End file.
